Great Battle Great loss
by strickerztiger
Summary: Danny uncovers a hidden history about his powers and it starts with one small poem.
1. Chapter 1

**Great Battle Great Loss**

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters save for Danny Oriental Fenton (Granddad) the poem is form "The Grey" I do not own it.

**Chapter 1: The Poem**

_Once more into the Frey_

_To the last good fight I'll ever know_

_Live and die on this day_

_Live and die on this day_

That poem, that small tattered piece of paper, was all that was left of his granddad and now he lost it.

"I don't get it, what's so important about that piece of paper?" Tucker asked as he watched Danny freak out tearing up his room trying to find it.

"It's not just a piece of paper, it's the only thing I have of my granddad to remember him by, and I always have it with me." Danny responded as he shook out the sheets on his bed.

"At least until now." he added coming up empty handed. He didn't know what the poem meant but he loved and missed his granddad more than anything.

"What did the paper say?" Sam asked giving a light glare to Tucker. Sam knew about the close relationship Danny had with his late granddad.

"It had a poem on it, he gave me it right before he disappeared saying one day I'll know what it means than he left and no one ever saw him again." Danny answered sadly.

"What did the poem say man?"

"It said: "Once more into the Frey

To the last good fight I'll ever know

Live and die on this day

Live and die on this day""

"What does that even mean?-AW!" Tucker asked then getting whacked up-side his head by Sam.

"He already implied that he didn't know when he said that one day he would know what it meant, and I thought Danny was clueless."

"Hey, I'm not clueless!"

"Right and the Easter bunny dose exist." Sam mocked.

"Kids you're going to be late for school!" Danny's mom yelled from the bottom of the steps. Sam and Tucker had slept over that night because they had a group project that they worker on together for Mr. Lancer's science class.

The trio got ready ate, said there god byes, and headed out the door to walk to school to deal with the lost poem later.

**Reviews are welcome just nothing to aggressive please**

**Idea inputs are also welcome**

**~Thank You~**


	2. Chapter 2

Great Battle Great Loss

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters save for Danny Oriental Fenton (Granddad) the poem is form "The Grey" I do not own it.

Chapter 2: Anger Management & a New discovery

"FENTON!"  
"Oh what now?" Danny thought to himself.  
"Fenton, you know I thought you loser but a poetry geek as well man your lame.  
"what are you talking about, Baxter" Danny questioned a little apprehensive about the poetry he was talking about.  
"The nice little poem you left me in your binder after class in detention! You know:  
"Once more into the Frey  
To the last good fight I'll ever know  
Live and die on this day  
Live and die on this day"  
What a deep poem you have, please tell me what it means." Dash said pretending to care.  
"I don't know, I didn't write it" Danny responded getting a little angry  
"Oh in that case I guess you won't mind if I rip it to pieces right in front of you" Dash tested knowing the poem was Danny's.  
"Don't you dare?" Danny said with his voice getting dangerously low and cold.  
"Or what, what's little Fentina going to do, beat me up?" Dash threatened he started to tear the edge of the old paper before quickly tearing the paper completely in two.  
"You might want to run." Danny said with his voice so low and dangerous.  
"Ha, why would I run away from you?" Dash asked pushing Danny against the lockers. Danny didn't say anything just acted.  
Danny moved so fast if you weren't fully awake and alert you would have missed it. Danny quickly gave Dash an uppercut so hard that Dash flew up and hit the celling leaving an upside down crater with Dash still inside it. Dash slowly pealed from the crater falling to the ground like a sack of wet rice.  
Everybody in the hall was staring at Danny in astonishment. No way could a geek/nerd/freak ever do what Danny just did.  
"Your right Danny you're not clueless, you have anger management problems." Sam said sarcastically.  
"You know dash your quite stupid to think that my mom wouldn't start teaching me bushido martial arts since I was five to help protect me from ghosts." Danny stated in a pitiful tone. Dash was still dazed trying to get up from the floor with his Brocken jaw and light spinal cord damage feeling like someone was shocking him with twice the power of a lightning bolt. Paulina rushed to his side to help up her fallen boyfriend.  
"If you knew how to fight so well why didn't you?" Star asked shespisus.  
"Knowing how to and licking and/or choosing to two totally different things." Danny stated dryly.  
"Then why did you just give Dash the mother of all upper cuts if you don't like to?" Valery asked curiously.  
"I don't know, for a lot of reasons. Like how about him tormenting students to make himself feel stronger, or how about he ripped up my granddad's poem that he gave me right before he died just try and torment me and get a sick laugh?" Danny sarcastically asked with his voice getting more and more agitated as he spoke.  
"I didn't know it was your dead gran-"  
"Of course you didn't, if you had you would have probably ripped it up sooner" Danny angrily accused kneeling down next to dash getting in his face with his voice getting dangerously low and threatening.  
"All right everyone break it up, Fenton please tell me why you beat up our star quarterback?" Mr. Lancer said breaking through the crowd.  
"Because he-"  
"You know what I don't care the fact is you did it and now you've left me no choice but to exp-"  
"TIME OUT!"  
Danny tried to explain but Lancer cut him off and ColckWork cut lancer off.  
"ClockWork what are you doing here?" Danny asked a little surprised by his guardian's pop-in visit.  
"It's time you learned Phantom isn't a name you made up, it's a title given to the weakest/strongest ghost there is" ClockWork explained.  
"What do you mean title?"  
"And what do you mean weakest/strongest ghost?" Danny and Sam questioned.  
"If you were to rate Danny's powers on the regular ghost power scale that goes by how much ectoplasm a ghost has in its body he would be the weakest but his obsession and human will allow him to win against any opponent he faces." He replied  
"but what about Phantom being a title not a name I made up?" Danny questioned again Causing ClockWork to smile.  
"How's your granddad I haven't seen him in ages? TIME IN!" ClockWork cryptically asked before disappearing  
"Why would he ask that and why would he have seen my granddad before?" Danny asked his friends not realizing that Mr. Lancer was still yelling at him.  
"-ell you from the whole school district now go to the detention room and sit there until school is over and your parents get hear for the for a meeting. A-are you even listening to me?" Lancer asked getting red in the face.  
"Yeah you want me to go to detention until my parents get here for a meeting" Danny retorted hearing the last of what Lancer said.

Danny walked into the detention room and went in his normal seat in the back but when he sat down a tattered brown box with a huge CW on the top appeared on it.  
As Danny looked inside he found a bunch of old news prints about Danny Phantom that where dated long before he was even born. The strangest one was the one on top titled in huge bold black letters "THE FENTONS ARE CRACKPOTS!" but the picture wasn't of him, his mom, or his sister. His dad was in it but he was three years old. Danny only recognized him from the family photo album. Danny looked at the picture closer of his grandma, granddad, his dad, and his aunt.  
"Why is this in here wait a second is that blue mist coming from my granddad's mouth?"

Reviews and ideas are welcome just nothing to aggressive please  
~Thank you~


	3. Chapter 3

Danny dug some more in the box looking for an answer to that very question. He took out all the news clippings so he could go threw them easier but the last piece of paper caught his eye. On it was a small poem written in glowing green letters.  
It was his granddad's poem and it seemed to be etched on the small piece of paper. Danny put the papers back in the box and the box in his back pack. With the poem still in had hand he put it safely in his back pocket.  
Time went by as the school day came to an end, Danny's parents where just arriving and he was on his way to the principal's office to meet them. When he walked in the front office he was greeted with a bunch of faces with different emotions and expressions on them. It seemed everyone was there: Sam, Tucker, Jazz, his parents, Ms. Ishiama, Mr. Lancer, Dash's parents, and even Dash strait from the hospital was there and they all where hear for him and not in a good way. As soon as Danny sat down his dad spoke up.  
**"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WHERE YOU THINKING?"** his dad thundered.  
**"YOU ALMOST PARALIZED THIS BOY FROM THE NECK DOWN!"**  
"Now Jack we don't know what his side of the story is or any side for that matter. We have to let him explain why he would do such a thing." his mom reasoned looking at Danny for an explanation.  
"Well you see he always tries to torture me as well as my friends for whatever reason, and I usually just let him "intimidate" me because it's better me than someone who really can't stand up for themselves besides if I tried to fight back he would always get away with it because he's the star football player and I end up getting all the blame." Danny explained  
"Danny while that may be wrong and it is very wrong-" she said turning to the too Mr. Lancer.  
"-it doesn't explain or excuse what you did today."  
"I did that because he did something that I just cannot ignore, he ripped up granddad's poem just so he can get a sick laugh." Danny stated bitterly  
"What poem, I thought him and all of his belongings where destroyed when his house burnt down?" she questioned curiously.  
"this one" Danny said ad he reached in his back pocket and took out the small piece of paper.  
"A friend brought me the lost original while I was in the detention room today." Danny explained as he showed his mom the poem. As soon as she took the poem out his hands the echoed green glowing words seemed to disappear as if it was never there.  
"What happened, it was written in green words right there?" Danny asked surprised that the weird writing had just disappeared  
"Well what did it say?" she asked handing him the paper back to Danny.  
"Once more into the Frey  
Into the last good fight I'll ever know  
live and die on this day  
Live and die on this day" Danny rehearsed not noticing the bright green glow coming from his back pocket.  
**"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?"** his dad bellowed both angry and confused.  
"I don't know when he gave it to me he said one day I'd know what it meant." Danny replied truthfully.  
"So let me get this straight, you nearly **PARALIZED MY SON AND BROKE HIS JAW BECAUSE OF A POEM THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE MEANING TO!?"** Dashes mom screeched so loud it made everyone's ears ring.  
"No I did what I did because that poem, easily understandable or not, was all that I had left of my granddad and he ruined it." Danny retorted unfazed.  
"Well your actions justified or not, are not aloud, and it's the amity park school district's policy that causing severe injury to another student or teacher will result in immediate expulsion form the school district. Even if I wanted to lessen the punishment I can't." Mr. Lancer explained nervously glancing at the still glaring Maddie.  
"However I can try and keep it from looking _as _bad on his permanent record." Mr. Lancer continued nervously trying to make Maddie a little less angry.  
"That's fine and all but who's going to pay for the medical bills, we may have money but we don't have an extra $750,027 sitting around ready to spend, and even if we did we would still want to be compensated for it." Dash's dad questioned ready to go to court for the money.  
"We will of course, we just got a "Guys In White" weapons contract for 98-mill. So much for crackpot Fentons!" Jack shouted happily knowing that they were finally given respect.

A little while later Danny and his friends where sitting around his room talking about what happened earlier that day  
"You know I thought Mr. Lancer was going to pee his pants when your mom was glaring at him." Tucker said laughing while Danny just sat there staring at the now blank piece of paper.  
"Yeah" Danny said distantly.  
"Danny are you okay, Danny?" Sam asked worryingly seeing the secret love of her life was acting weird, well weird for a half ghost any way.  
"Dude you okay?"

**Tick**** tock****sonas****Clockwork****horloĝo****, ****por auxskulti lin****respondi****ĉi****frazon****multe.****Por ĉiuj****la historio kaj****estonteco****estis****kiel ĝi****estos,****ĉiuj****kiel devus****esti.**

Danny said softly as if he in a trance not even realizing what he said.  
As soon as he said this the paper lit up than the light died down reviling the DP logo.  
"What the hell just happened?" Danny asked regaining focus.  
Danny looked down at the paper where a new poem was forming where the DP logo was. 

**To write the future you must right the past**

"what does that mean, I swear ClockWork's cryptic gets really annoying and why does he ev-" Sam ranted before getting cut off by a blinding green and blue light.  
"What's happening, what's going on AAAAHHHH!" Danny yelled confused before everything went black.  
"All will be revealed in time young phantom."


End file.
